starflight3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mbe
The Mbe are a race of bird-like creatures extant to the Delta Sector. The species is obsessed with art, so much so that it permeates every aspect of their culture. As the artistic styles on their world change, so does the culture; Mbe culture is substantially more fluid than most other races. Few other races are capable of appreciating their aesthetic sense, which has kept the Mbe from making a market selling their artwork. With the opening of trade between the Delta and Alpha Sectors, however, this state of affairs may soon change. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Avian *''Durability'': 3 *''Learning Rate'': 7 *''Science: Average *Navigation: Excellent *Tactical: Excellent *Engineering: Good *Communication: Poor *Medicine: Average *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 6 years. Adult at 7 years. Middle Age at 16 years. Old Age at 22 years. Venerable Age at 31 years. *''Lifespan'': 32 + 3d5 years. *''Wingspan'': 2.24 meters; 1.85 + (2d5 *0.13) meters. *''Mass'': 20 kilograms; 15 + (2d5 from height) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Carnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Flyer, 32 m/rd (19 kph) *''Volume'': 0.02 m^3 *''HD'': 55/52/53 *''HP'': 30 *''Unarmed Damage'': 5 HP *''STV'': 29 MU (1,454 MU/m^3) Physical Description Mbe bear a resemblance to most of Old Earth’s raptor species, in particular those of the order Strigiformes. There are, however, some very important differences. The biggest difference is with the wings, which are fully prehensile and provide fine motor control in addition to providing propulsion for the species. Mbe have a pair of these wings which are covered in feathers, which are typically a bright yellow color, though they may also contain shades of orange and brown, especially as an individual Mbe ages. Mbe are particularly fast fliers and have been known to reach speeds of around eighty kilometers per hour in a pinch. Their faces are particularly owl-like, containing large forward-facing eyes (which are typically a bright green color) and ear-holes (located towards the individual’s anterior), a flat face, and a facial disc around each eye. Unlike the order Strigiformes, Mbe eyes aren’t fixed in their sockets, allowing an Mbe to look in other directions without being required to turn their entire head. Mbe have a very small beak located between the facial discs, just below the major olfactory organs. This beak is often covered by the elaborate clothing the species wears and as a result is oftentimes not directly visible. As with most other species, communication is conducted through the generation of sound via the major gustatory apparatuses. Mbe language is vocal and typically includes random, untranslatable chirps and whistles, which are likely merely aesthetic but tend to make translating their language and conversation all the more difficult. Finally, Mbe are able to land via the presence of a single "foot" located towards the posterior of their bodies, which at a glance resembles tail feathers (which the species does not possess, as their wings are designed such that they can maintain stable flight without them). Mbe prefer to be active during the day, rather than at nighttime like most birds of prey. Mbe aren’t particularly large creatures; their average length is only around one meter, and their mass is usually somewhere around twenty kilograms. Their wingspan approaches two and a half meters on average. Though not a particularly physically tough race, they do have keen minds and are capable of picking up new skills relatively quickly, a handy trait when it comes to learning about new art forms. Mbe are carnivorous. They typically take two or three breaks during a day to consume food, though if an individual is working hard on a new piece they may not eat for periods up to five or six days. Mbe are more than capable of hunting the microfauna on their planet, but this is largely unnecessary in their advanced society; food is usually no further away than the closest market. Mbe will rest up to seven hours a day, though they can sleep up to six days (this usually happens if they’ve foregone sleep in recent days, again usually to finish up a new work). Mbe are oviparous. Unattached males will design a place for unattached females. These females will then select which design they like best and bond themselves to that male. At a later time, intercourse takes place. The female will usually lay one large egg approximately six weeks later and will spend her time tending to the egg. During this time, the male is expected to take care of the female, including providing food and tending to any ongoing art projects as needed (putting his own projects on hold if absolutely necessary). Fledglings hatch after about three months. Mbe will never reproduce at a rate faster than one fledgling per year, and will often go several years at a time without attempting to produce offspring. Space Units Not Applicable: Species is Non-Starfaring. Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) No Data Available at this time. Territory The Mbe are a non-starfaring race. They can only be found on their home planet, located at δ64x6, p2. The Mbe world is situated roughly halfway between the "borders" of the Tandelou and G'Nunk spheres of influence, yet the Mbe are largely ignored by both races. Mbe are an Industrial Age species, having only recently achieved that status through their experimentations with steam power. Their fondness for Screech Harps manufactured by the Tarn places them at the end of the Two-Headed Route. The Mbe don't manufacture any specialty goods of their own (besides Mbe Artwork, which they can't find a buyer for in the Sector), though like all Delta Sector races they will sell whatever standard trade goods they can. The Mbe homeworld is very densely populated. Major cities can be found all over the planet; though most are along the shoreline of the northern ocean, some can be found in the planet's mountain ranges as well as the two small islands in the planet's northern and eastern hemispheres. *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': Mbe (64x6, p2) **''Beta Sector'': None Status Like most of the other non-starfaring races in the Delta Sector, the Mbe are largely neutral towards most other known races. Many other races find the Mbe to have a particularly highbrow attitude and are largely confused by their aesthetic sense. Amongst the races of the Delta Sector, the race they have the most contact with is the Humna Humna, who (like most other races in the Sector) conduct trade and then leave before they get forced into viewing a new art exhibit. Mbe like the Tarn, who supply Screech Harps for their musical community. However, given the favorite activity of the Tarn (namely sitting around listening to Singing Beetles), it's a very rare occasion when one does visit (and usually their visit is marked with periods of awkward silence). Contact with the Alpha Sector has been limited as of yet, though there are those among the Elowan who seem to appreciate certain aspects of Mbe art, as well as a small number among the graphic artist community on Arth. There has been some talk of trying to import Mbe Artwork to the Alpha Sector, though there still hasn't been much happen in that area; despite the obvious benefit to their entire world of having a solid specialty trade good, many Mbe have yet to overcome their possessive tendencies towards their own art. It should be noted that the Mbe have started selling off their lowest-quality work to offworlders. *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **''Mbe'': Inflated *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **Screech Harps (Mbe*; δ64x6, p2) *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Mbe Artwork (Mbe; δ64x6, p2) **Passion Pumps (Mbe; δ64x6, p2) Supplemental Information Mbe are artists. Period. That's not to say that all Mbe are solely painters or sculptors (though it's are a rare Mbe that doesn't pick up a brush or chisel at some point in their lives), but rather that their art affects everything that they say and do. Mbe are poets, musicians, dancers, writers, architects, and so forth. In Mbe culture, there are basically two types of individuals. The first type is the "starving artist", whose work either hasn't been discovered by the greater planetary community or has been ignored. These individuals, who make up the bulk of the populace, form most of the planet's available labor pool, performing small jobs until the day they hit it big. Even considering how big the paycheck is for those individuals who run the local trading centers, being a trader is still considered a menial job in Mbe society. The other type of individual is the one who has made it to the big time. These individuals are able to thrive by sharing their works with the world. These are the Mbe whose works the universe sees; most of these individuals view themselves as "better" than everyone else. All Mbe are somewhat competitive, and more than one is very possessive and protective of their own work. Most Mbe like to travel around to other communities in order to experience local sites and sounds firsthand. Such experiences serve as a means for inspiration for many Mbe, who will later try and incorporate something they experienced directly into one of their own works. These adventures also serve as a means of learning about the styles of other communities, accounting for the relatively small number of artists in each community that adopt another community's aesthetic. Some of the wealthier Mbe have, occasionally, booked off-world passage on visiting trading vessels for similar experiences learning the art of other species. Importance The Mbe serve no purpose within the game aside from being a trading partner; they are thus a potential revenue source for the player. Communication Text As a non-starfaring race, the Mbe had no comm text in SF2 (aside from their greeting message in trade), and will likewise have no comm text in SF3. All text for this species will be handled by the Trading and Commerce Module. ---- NEXT: Nathracch PREVIOUS: Lieu Vadish TOP ----